


MagoSoph Monster AU/s

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, MagoSoph, One True Pairing, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	MagoSoph Monster AU/s

The world was designed to mere components, one, one the humans, a comprehensive expense of the land belongs to them. Being unobstructedly in the unrestricted. The humans had abundant authority over the rest of the seasons, designating the ranges. The other section restrained witches, substantially comparable to humans in a custom but also indicated differently, possessing capabilities; seldom it was obstinate to tell who was human or not but the witches kept to themselves unless they were provoked to represent.

The definitive side was the vampires and werewolves as faith has it, they infrequently got friendly simultaneously so they kept to themselves for the most part. The humans did satisfy them with much-needed flesh and blood from the already dead animals, such as cows and pigs, in hopes, they would keep the two divergent groups tamed enough but they still had to go hunting for meals as well. The male wasn’t very fond of how these were running, being manipulated unjustly, appropriating that it was wicked to do this but he was positively understanding why things had to be this approach. He believed that he warrants better remedy in this unjust division. He required to go out and eat at the most elaborate accommodations without chafing, being butchered or counterfeit for who he was. He didn’t blame himself for maintaining spiny claws, short fangs, a big feathery rear, and big fluffy ears. 

The cave was awfully bitter tonight, causing him to shiver, most of the wolves were already out hunting for their gathering for their males to already passed out and fell asleep from laziness. He felt his longing for some sort of meat growing. 

“I’m hungry!” He murmured annoyingly growling under his breath. Stumbling down on the rocks uncomfortably.

“Then go out and eat, Shido.” 

Another voice rang through the room and to his ears, pulling him out of his hunger filled thoughts. Shifting his navy coded eyes to find a long grey colored hair staring annoyingly at him. The dark tan male derided him, almost glaring at him with sinister destructive eyes, “It’s not that hard.”

“But it’s late!” He aroused further, aligned his back skyward, “Who knows what type of disgusting creatures could be out around this time!”

“And? Are you a mouse or something?”

He appeared almost disgusted by his statements, furrowing his brows at the male, “How dare you! Don’t compare me to a mouse!” pointed his index claw towards him.

He merely snored mockingly at the young boy, “Oh, really? I wouldn’t be comparing you to one if you actually went out and snatch your own food. Unless you aren’t really up for the hurdle.”

  
  
  


The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The obscurity remained resentful, provoking him to tremble feathers to his kernel. As his fleecy animal-like ears shuddering at the insignificant quality of crumbling petals and trees shrieking within the inflection circumstances. 

The luminescence, a comprehensive luna, comprising sufficiently qualified to observe with the courses of indications. Murky and mysterious in nature. _‘When it’s dark and misty like this, it’s hard to search for prey,’_ But logically thought was merely directed at inadequate humans, ones that would maltreat his species and himself if he wasn’t careful and lingered vulgar with his unfoldings. Luckily, being partly wolf he was easily able to see from his considerable wolf coded features, he was fully able to see past the darkest of days without much effort, all thanks to his unlike human senses. 

He was never entirely that fond of habituating but his father aspiring him to acquire on how to get his own meals in the tradition of the obscurity and actually hunt for prey that he happens to come across by. For himself and his pack, but his pack never really was fond of him but he didn’t seem to care if they were fond of him or not, he didn’t need it. They were just pawns to his games that he could care less about, they could starve but he also wanted to make his father prideful of him. Informally and predestinated for him, he couldn’t convey himself to torture or execute anyone, petty creatures or not. Despite all of that being affirmed, he ought to estimate a method to get meat without capsizing anyone or endeavoring to penetrate human’s habitable quarters, apprehending whence severely that would desist he fulfilled such.

A transcendent description of the plan. Impeccable. One with zero chances of pure failure, even the more word of living as a failure made him shiver in fear. To make him seem like a great guy, seemingly proving his worth with the mere touches of his greatness. Egotistical most would accuse him as being but he did not care one bit about those fools below him. He was bound by the pure shine of greatness and he was going to prove that much once he returned home. He was going to be the king of his ranks, the leader of their pack but there stood one problem to this… How was he going to plan that? He was alone and not in a million years would his ever-growing acquaintance could prepare him to form such a top tier strategy on his own. This current insecurity made him feel weaker but he didn’t blame himself for this. It wasn’t his fault for being passive-aggressive when it came to these sorts of things.

Habitually, his navy coded eyes were more than expertly furnished to comprehend within the most iniquitous of duskiness. His ears signified authorized to accumulate even the faintest of rackets, detecting his shoeless paws indolently pulverizing the grass and leaves on the land below, brimming with ease.

Solely hauling within the timbers as he fleecy long-span bulges fell back to the side of him in disappointment and sorrow, as his enclosure was arched. His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. Hearing his abdomen growling for meals evoke him to murmur annoyingly, “I guess… I’m spending this night feeling hungry…”

His instincts propelling, he was starving but the mere intention of devouring the flesh of feeble mammals obtained him exhibited nauseated, he dreaded the mere day. He needed more food, he was craving. Fundamentally rattling his considerable fluffy tassel and drolling at the concept of consuming something appetizing. Tasing something luscious but not that syrupy, just being superfluous for his inadequacies. 

“This place looks familiar…” 

With his mellow pitch and cautioned. The aroma unquestionable scent was familiar as if he was near this before, sniffling the familiarized scent around with his nose like some sort of lost puppy as his fluffy ears began to twitch ever so lightly as he was lightly pressing his head upward to smell the flavor, engulfing to see what it was. He suspended within his place, halting his footsteps as the area stood in pure silence. His navy eyes carefully analyzed the surroundings. As his subconscious transpired adjudicating his most salutary to revive why definite trees. 

“Oh? That’s right!” His kernels waver with an approach, at his revelation that he’d regrettably disremembered, peering at the sudden marking within his tree, recalling that he was here before, “There should be that humble cottage nearby!” The resonance of his tongue cultivated to unsullied enthusiasm as his drabness feathery tail sprang to felicitously waggle in a rhythmic displacement, “I have an idea! I should go check on it again to see if they have any more treats left out for me!” 

The end of his lips curves to a rather large toothy grin, being pleased with his thoughts. Quickly shifting towards the scents, carefully trailing with 

  
  
  


"As I suspected... there was really a creature dwelling nearby.”

Her stern voice rang out his ears, eliciting him to involuntarily recoil. Eyelids extended and his navy coded eyes dilated from pure shock. He wasn't frightened of her but the sudden voice drove him out of his current actions, “Huh?” He purred confusingly before gaping up at the qualities, exploring his cores to suffice however it was who said those things. 

He was instantly faced with a woman, mature intense frosty sky-blue eyes scrutinizing emotionlessly at him, seemingly being indifferent up to her frame. White long hair that reminded him of the winter snow, a small pointed hand resting at the top of her, as the trippings were casing a dark shadow beneath her utter features. Her moderately inadequate structure was a decorated donning a long-drawn black blazer, illuminating her upper body comprising a scanty scarlet and white trippings. A miniature Trilateral lustrous golden substructure retiring effortlessly in the midst an abundant cerulean coded apparel that fell down towards the toppings of her knees. Long white and puffy boots, reaching towards the lower parts of her knees, containing grey colored heels.

“Ah!?” His ears jerking before collapsing to the side of his head from fright, “P-Please don’t hurt me!” He coward back, away from this girl, raising his arms. His mind was racing, attempting his most salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly. painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously. He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his coupling.

He leans down towards him, gently, grabbing the tip of his ear, “Ears?” Her soft and tender voice seemingly questioned as she gently pulled on the edges of his ears, slightly pushing him forward.

“S-Stop that!” Her impromptu performances elicit him to let out a melodious plaint in reply, “P-Please, don’t touch my ears! Be sure to remove your hands quickly! Th-They’re really sensitive...!” 

She raised a brow at him but did as he beseeched, He immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request. The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking her arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his fangs towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs. Tugging back her advances, exercising a mere step backward. He perceived his time to recover but instead, he sheathed his arms around his waist, hugging himself within the bitter cold. She veered her from swiftly, facing away from him. 

Bucking himself awkwardly on the floor, curling like some sort of lost puppy. Whimpering, he began to panic, not wanting whoever this was to leave him behind like this, “Wh-Where are you going!?”

“Home,” Was all that she’d spoken, still with a devoid expression.

He raised his head, to gaze at her, “Is this your home? May I come in?” He was gradually inaugurating to get on her effronteries with his interrogatories before he fully went tearing up from the corner of his eyes and whining loudly, boisterous enough to make her want to thrust his feet harshly with her grey coded ears heels but she held back on that, appropriating it was a waste of her given time to, “It’s really freezing out here! It’s going to ravage my well-kept coat!”

“I don’t think—”

"B-But!" He applauded his palms together and sprang to solicit for her, fracturing her intelligence, “P-Please! Just let me stay at your place! I'll repay you with whatever you want, just help me think of a plan to please my pack!"

She appeared to be pestered with him previously but made no application to demur or say much, inaudibly nodding her head, while falteringly consenting to his spurs, “Fine, you can enter my house. Just don’t touch anything.”

“O-Of course! Thank you!” 

  
  


He sat on her sofa awkwardly as she was preparing something that he couldn’t quite make out.

“So, Uh,” He drawl, trying to break this weird taciturnity currently within the room, “Are you human? You appeared like one.”

She closed her eyes and shook his head no in response. Leaving his question at that. 

Pondering for a moment, “So, if you’re not human, then what are you? Some sort of shape-shifter?”

“I’m not a shape-shifter,” annoyingly breathing out to him, sounded more bitter than she attended, “I’m a witch.”

He raised his blow, “Oh? A witch, you say? I heard many things about witches but I never met one in person before. Can you cast curse spells on people? Can you perform witchcraft or even drinking amulets?”

She scrutinized coldly at him for a mere consequence, “I’m _not_ that kind of witch. I only act on spells when Kyouya-sama tasks me.”

“Kyouya-sama?” He repeated cursively, “Who’s that?”

“He’s the high council,” She inaugurated to describe, “I’m the second-hand sorceress of his qualities. I provide out any of the projectiles that were assigned to me accordingly. I live by his orders.” She diminished her advances, “Not that this is any of your concerns.”

The room fell back to silence for a while until 

"There," she handed him a small glass, filled with odd coloring, he knew it was water but a thick pure scent of blood. The thought made him shiver, "Drink this. It should help ease the thirst." 

He hesitantly took the cup, bringing up to his nose, bucking his knees upward as he began to sniff the contains instead, smelling to see if something was off. She raised a blow in pure pity, gazing at him as if he was acting strangely. 

“Oh! I haven’t given my name to you yet, have I?” Nearly dipping the end of his lips to frown at his unforeseen performance, “How rude of me,” He elevated his palm, tilting it to the surface, some sort of greeting? She can only assume that werewolves and witches functioned conversely by their presented generation and inhuman litigations. Before, clearly, this throat so his voice wouldn’t end up cracking under pressure, “I’m the one and only, the greatest of all time, Magoroku Shido! And you are?”

Her brilliant and prominent atmosphere coded eyes lessened to contemplate at his palm, fingernails almost comparable to that of a person but were moderately brisk, pointy but astonishingly polished, sparkling within her imputations. She administered her fists down to her side, resisting to hoist them up to confront sweeping this male again, “Sophia. Sophia Sakharov.” 

"You mentioned a pack outside before, do you live in one?" 

He plainly nodded, "Y-Yes, I do! Not that any of them like me in the first place, I'm only a part of it because of my father."

"Are you going to attempt to eat me?" 

His eyelids raised with panic, "Wh-What are you saying!?"

"You eat varmints, regardless of race. So why don't you try eating me?" 

He felt his whole tensing up by her words, neatly becoming sick. He started to panic, thoughts racing, heart-pounding, sweaty pawns, "No! I mean, I wouldn't do that! That's such a sneaky thought!"

"What's wrong?" Her tone of character seemingly altered to something… malicious, the only word he could think of for the sudden glaring within her eyes, "You seem ill." 

He swallowed hard on his spit, eyes melting effortlessly as he peered at her. Her scent also seemingly shifted as well.

“Despite what I said, there’s no way I could even think of easily ripping open other living beings and eating their flesh! It just makes me queasy, too!” 

“So that’s how this is.” She naturally acknowledged.

  
  
  
  


He groaned under his breath, head seemingly spinning as he became more aware of his current surroundings. Feeling something warm beneath his body. 

Blankets!? Pillows!? A bed!? Not his room. He didn't have room in the first place.

"Relax. You don't want to have another panic attack, do you?" 

He raised a brow at her, "Panic attack!?"

She nodded, "Da."

He was growing confused as the minutes seemingly passed by. The clocking was ticking and his time was bound to be cut short. 

"What? Wh-what are you saying!?" 

She lowered her eyelids, "I assumed you had one. You'd passed out on my sofa while shaking and sweating." 

"Oh!? I guess that makes sense…" he pondered as his flotilla coded eyes bounce encompassing the dissimilar section of the niche he was currently depositing in, derailing their construction, parting his lips to speak once more, “Uh, is this your… um… room?” He felt objectionably ominous valuing such a circumstance. Never actually being in anyone’s room before made him felt moderately stiff.

“Da,” She drowsed, “I don’t have a guest room so I let you rest here instead of tossing you out like a stray dog,” she confirmed more coldly than she chaperoned her words to sound but went with the flow of the words alternatively.

He felt himself burning up once more at her words, “Uh, I… thanks? That’s awfully considerate of you, actually.”

“Oh? Do you know anything about wolves? Perhaps you studied our kind before? 

  
  
  


“Truly, how am I such an understanding leader to my pack and to others? Don’t you think so, Sophia Sakharov.”

  
  


She’s no good. She was malicious and bitter to her very cold. Indifferent and vague. But what made him love her? Why like someone who kept breaking you? Someone who will just hurt you to no end? He didn’t care, he should but he found himself not caring at all. A bitter numb tingling at the mere thought. 

Maybe he wanted that? Perhaps, he transpired to captivated to eradicate the chains fastened by revelation.

* * *

* * *

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Shido Magoroku. God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter. As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

In reality, the ruler was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this leadership. His professedly and impeccable approaches. He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Gallows had the proper assistance.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster...

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. 

  
  


“Gesha-Gesha!” His monster gallivanted towards the young leader, felicitously doing so, “Magoroku!”

The male aligned himself up from his throne, “Oh? Gallows you’re back!” He naturally recognized before hoisting a brow at him practically dubious, “Did you do as I requested?”

Recklessly nodded, his young monster readily agreed to him, “She’s in the guest room, geh.”

“Excellent,”

He couldn’t help but let his lips arched to a smirk, seemingly pleased that his plans were flourishing his way, “Hurry, take me to her!”

The young god discreetly strolled up to her, on the bed. Laying flawlessly noiseless, unconscious. Slioutlinesne awkwardly sprawling below the white tainted sheets. She was still soundly inhaling in soft and steady breaths. Telling him that she was still alive, sensing her heart beating at a normal pace. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping and not acting as if she was in a dissimilar situation or seized by his monster. His eyes seemingly raised in mere shock from this.

“You captured her so easily, Gallows. I’m surprised!” 

She was… attractive. No distinguished blemishes in her features, out of all his years of observing the Earth and running his empire, he’d never met someone even close to her. He couldn’t help but relish, savoring this mere moment just to gape at her perfection. A genuine goddess. But, of course, she would be as absolute as he portrayed her being in person. Magoroku only chooses the best of the best and she was it. He knew this by his core that was precise. She was his… only his, no one else was licensed to even place their hands on her. And if they did foolishly embrace what’s his, he'll make sure they’ll endure the hellish tribulation in their lifetime. And that was a fact, they had to deal with. 

His purposes were transparent enough in his subconscious, he was going to make him marry her, grasping her hand in marriage — to be his beloved in the underworld — his everything. Even the mere thought made his heart leaped and insides fluttered. A bizarre feeling but one he wanted more of. His mind couldn’t truly pinpoint the exact sentiment but it was a weird combination of desire, concupiscence, and devotion. 

“Gesha-Gesha~! She didn’t see it coming, geh.”

The unexpected was happening and he managed to witness her, slowly grunting under her breath, slightly shifting in her relaxing spot on the soft bed. Noticeable shifted her dreams. He imminently took note of this and slightly jumped backed with his hands up.

“Oh!” He couldn’t help but let a melodious smile develop on his features, “She’s finally waking up~!”

She murmurs under her breath as a sudden high voice swelled her ears. In An unusual setting, bones near the walls, hot yet oddly warm. The air felt dry, crisp. It wasn’t her typical warmth and summer sun. 

A male? Or what appeared to be some sort of humanoid figure hunching down at her.

With blurry vision, her eyes could make out some sort of frame. “...Kyouya-sama...?”

“I’m not Kyouya-sama.”

She instantly shot up at that voice… she assumes she was merely dreaming but now it was clear that wasn’t the case here.

“Who are you?” demanding a rather sharp and bitter tone. Her eyes lighting up with a glare. Deep and icy cold. But didn't seem all too bothered by her abrupt response. Suspiciously eyeing the male, getting ready for instance battle if she really has too.

“Gesha-sha! She doesn’t seem too nice, geh.”

Short tan hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a crown with bones. Real or fake, she had no idea. A long blood-red cloak dripping down his frame as he set his ideals on his mission. White-collar and a fancy black and green colored suit.

"I'm the one and only, God Of The Underworld! I’m Shido Magoroku!" 

It was clear from his words that he thought highly of himself.

"Did you say God Of The Underworld?" Her voice rosed in volume, appearing shocked, representing her hysteria within her eyes, almost sweat pouring down her features. She heard of this God but she didn’t expect to be meeting him. She didn’t expect him to be a God. He just… didn’t seem like a god from her eyes. And if he was, he probably wasn’t a very reasonable one.

"Yes!" He simply nodded in confirmation to her proposal, “And your name? Sophia Sakharov, was it?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I…” He began to shift uncomfortably, “I’d study you from afar… Is that a problem, Sophia?”

“I don’t care, let me out of here.”

“I’ll be willing to let you leave this place but I have one condition...”

“...” 

She narrowed her eyes, reducing her head. Annoyed but made no resolution to shout her sentiments towards him. Show don’t tell, was her immediate diversion. She was still trying to understand how she got here in the first place. He wasn’t the one who’d kidnapped her then who did?

“...You must take my hand in marriage.”

Gallows was confused by his sudden questions, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

Magoroku simply ignored his monster in crime from the sidelines to keep gazing at the female with some description of smugged emotions dwelling in the glistening of his eyes… strangely enough.

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

“I’m not offering my hand in marriage to someone like you.”

“Wh-What!?” He was thoroughly shaken to his core, his heart ostensibly breaking as if those words were knives dicing his insides open, “Why not, I’m perfect! You should be grateful that I want you to be my wife and rule alongside me!”

“Not with someone I barely know.”

“You can’t marry someone you barely know, geh, Magoroku.”

She managed to drown their voices out only to suddenly get flashed with some sort of prospect telling...

“Oh? That’s a good point... “ He imminently brought his pointed index finger down as his complained and shocked expression seemingly dipped. The edge of his lips curling to a disheartened frown, “In that case, I guess I’ll allow you some time to think about this.”

_She didn’t react to him, only kept glaring grimly at him from her spotting. Her conscious reflected some ways to easily knock him out. Until she speedily went towards him to strike him only for his ghastly resembling monster to get in the way causing her to merely frolicked on the light sheets._

_“Such a dominant girl…” He elucidated in hysteria, “But your tricks are frivolous… I’m afraid, for you, attacking me won’t work in your favor. I am the God Of The Underworld after all.”_

_This moment was quite awkward, more than just that… strange, uncanny. This simply couldn’t be the case. Surely, she would be able to hit him with ease but somehow she couldn’t? It didn’t make sense to her. She curses the blankets that were still hanging loosely off her frame._

_“...Why you…!”_

_He couldn’t help but let out a melodious sniffled, “Calm down, Sophia.” Advising her to repose herself._

She shook that vision out of her mind. No way that would happen it didn’t make any sense to her, absurd going to happen.

“I can’t stay here anymore. I have important duties I must get back to as the king.” 

He turns his face towards his monstrosity companion, “Gallows! Continue to watch over her!” His speech, his joints, boastfully. Almost like a monarch. Before folding his hands to his back, and glancing back at the stoic female still sitting in the covering of the bed, “I’ll let you stay here for now, but I’ll be back soon to get you for dinner. Prepare yourself.”

With that, he could hear the soft clicks of his heels kissing the floor.

  
  
  


He shouted, in ferocity and uncertainty.

Fractured. Defined by slumping apart, every slight bit merely bursting with the natures. A method of splitting and tumbling apart. This is how he saw those terms. This was ideally clear what their authentic relationship was...

Wasn’t this their fountain? 

His admiring essence was searching while she was controlling the movements behind his back. She dropped him from the mere tips of her fingers. Unrequited fondness for one another, almost bound by faith but tore and separated by this horrid world… a gloomy place that was rather unjust. She acted like she didn’t bother, stoically gazing but behind the scenes, she was throbbing as much as she was. She was exceptional by merely deceiving it, quite beneficial… 

He was shattered, splintering deliberately into bits as she was divulging to derangement. Crawling and screeching for her. He needed her, more than eternally.

She heard him from outside the room, hearing the shout took her off guard. Loud thumping that appeared to be arduous books dropping to the floor.

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

“Why…!?” He began to shake, “Why doesn’t she love me yet!?”

Digging throw his things, as his eyes suddenly filled with determination, “This time, I’ll make her fall for me!”

_‘I can see his heart…’_

“Shido.”

Her voice made him tensed, notable tightening his muscles at her stern tone. Speaking his name on her lips. His name, not his first but still it sounded pleasing to hear… Sniffling, raising his hands, hastily whipping the sweat and tears mixture from his features. He didn’t want her to see the fact that he was crying, though he trusted her enough to display that weakness to her and Gallows.

“S-Sophia!?” 

He turned his frame to find her stoically gazing at him at his doorway. No emotions being displayed on her features seemingly devoid of anything. 

“H-How long were you standing there?”

“Not long.”

He gulped at her stern yet vague acknowledgment. Clearing his throat, trying to not crack under his sorrowful emotions behind his drapes.

“Wh-What are you doing here?”

She didn’t respond to his issue, instead, her intense cerulean eyes stoically gaze around the new room. Conclusively capturing a fresh look at the contents inside. As noted, books were inelegantly arranged on the blood-red carpet, almost as if someone abandoned them off the now devoid bookshelves. The room itself was laced with an obscure vibe, almost unfamiliar to her daylight vibe. A varied mixture but one she didn’t seem to care about. The walls were thick, swirling with a dusky red, almost blood-like. Bearing black trimmings along with the stitchings. His bed, on the other hand, had rosy beddings. A pastel pink coloring, the only depraved yet loosening things about this innovative capacity. It was various than the rest but she supposed he enjoys the colorings to care much about this.

“This… is your room, Shido?”

He parted his lips in shock, ostensibly publicizing his wonderment from her sudden ask. As if he was not anticipated for her to ask this…

“Y-Yes, it’s my private chamber!”

His bedroom… his private quarters… illustrates how he didn’t tell her about this. She felt as if she was staring inside his foreign fortitude from this. A place in which she shouldn’t belong.

"Oh, since you're already here…" he dimmed, almost doubtful, "You can rest with me In my bed tonight!"

She hesitated with this but simply nodded, "Da." 

* * *

* * *

Fractured. Defined by slumping apart, every slight bit merely bursting with the natures. A method of splitting and tumbling apart. This is how he saw those terms. This was ideally clear what their authentic relationship was...

Wasn’t this their fountain? 

His admiring essence was searching while she was controlling the movements behind his back. She dropped him from the mere tips of her fingers. Unrequited fondness for one another, almost bond by faith but tore and separated by this horrid world… a gloomy place that was rather unjust. She acted like she didn’t bother, stoically gazing but behind the scenes, she was throbbing as much as she was. She was exceptional by merely deceiving it, quite beneficial… 

He was shattered, splintering deliberately into bits as she was divulging to derangement. Crawling and screeching for her. He needed her, more than eternally.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

But at what cost? What cost to hold her? What would it take to let her see how truly good he was? 

He couldn’t take that, he didn’t want too. Before she was capable to leave he was instantaneous to acknowledge her heels clicking the floor. 

Pressing her close, 

  
  
  
  



End file.
